Poke Chara
by Khylia
Summary: What happens when the worlds of Shugo Chara and PokeSpe collide? With two exaggerated fangirls and a lot of dramatic guests comes...A TALKSHOW!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Poke Chara**

**Sonii-** Ha! I uploaded something first!

**Khy-** Wait…Whaat? NO FAIR! You have to tell me these things beforehand! We share this account ya' know!

**Sonii-** Who says everything I write has to go through you first?

**Khy-** Says me!

**Sonii-** Well I say that neither khy nor I own PokeSpe or Shugo Chara

**Khy-** Crap, I forgot about the disclaimers

**Sonii-** And that is why I am the most awesome of the two! ^_^

**Khy-** You know what you can do with your so called awsomeness? Shove it up your as-

**Sonii-** I love you to Khy :D

* * *

_**Episode 1: Introductions**_

Soni- Welcome to the first ep. of Poke Chara!

Khy- helloooo~!

Soni- Let's start by explaining what we are doing here

Khy- yeaah~!

Soni- Um…Okay then **o_o**

Khy- Green!** ^_^**

Soni- Okay. I'm Soni and this is *sees Khy playing with a water puddle* Khy…

Khy- Hi! I like Shugo Chara

Soni- Yesss…Well anyways, we decided to create a talk show with out two favorite animes/mangas. Shugo Chara

Khy- **^_^**

Soni- **-_- **and PokeSpe. We are both 15 and are actual friends…Surprising right

Khy- I'm in Anime Club

Soni- Oh, don't get me started on that God Forsaken club. Anyway, before I start my tirade, let's begin. We will start with our fave characters & shippings.

Khy- Red, Ikuto, Kukai & Ruby that's bout it. Old Rival, Frantic, Amuto, & Kutau

Soni-HOW DO YOU LIKE KUTAU! They can never be together. KUKAI IS MINE!

Khy- Well, you see… in episode 80 when Kukai and Utau just met, Utau challenged Kukai to a ramen eating contest on pretenses unknown. They learned they had a lot in common and thus their relationship flourished.

Soni- **0_o** WTF? Since when do you talk that much?

Khy- * smiles innocently*

Soni- no comment

Khy- *hold up hand shaped like a "C"* comment! ^_^

Soni- My fave characters are * takes a deep breath* Green, Red, Gold, Silver, Bill, Falkner, Morty, Volkner, Ruby, Pearl, Dia, Kukai, Tadase, Kiseki, Yoru, and that's about it…**_**

Khy- *Glare*

Soni- What?

Khy- You. Like. TADAGAY?

Soni- WTH is your problem?

Khy- ewww… he's such a sissy

Soni- Well so is Ruby but I'm not complaining!

Khy- HE'S NOT GAY! He is just in touch with his feminine side.

Soni- Oh what ever

Khy- Soni? When are we going to start interviewing people?

Soni- NEXT EPISODE! ^o^

Khy- Well we have Red, Ikuto, Green, and Kukai in the waiting room

Soni- Ooh, this shall be fun. I call Kukai and Green.

Khy- Fine as long as I get to interview Red and Ikuto *faints just thinking about Ikuto*

Soni- Sure, I can't wait *fan girl screams at just the thought of it*

Khy- See ya next time on Poke Chara talk show!

Soni- See ya!

* * *

**Khy: **Please review. We'd really appreciate it. Oh BTW we kind of switched on personalities. Sonii's usually the one playing with water puddles and I'm usually the one who's like "no comment"

**Sonii:** Comment

**Khy:** See what I mean. Anyway. If you review there'll be more Ikuto and Red

**Soni:** Don't forget Kukai and Green either

**Khy:** I also wanted to ask a question to all the reviewers out there. We're having a hard time deciding on the name. Should it be Poke Chara?

**Sonii:** or Pokara

**Khy:** I separated the two

**Sonii:** and I combined them

**Sonii & Khy:** R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Fangirls

******Poke Chara**

**Khy:** I'm soooo sorry that it's been so long since we updated. We've both been so busy with school, and swim and volleyball that we kind of forgot about fanfiction. I still need to catch up on a few of my favorites. The sad thing is we've had this episode done since December. We wrote this the same day as the second one, or around the same time.

**Sonii:** Can you stop blabbering; our viewers could careless how long we've had this done. They're probably just happy you updated. Now how about we get this show started huh?

**Khy:** yeah I guess you're right. This is a very entertaining episode. Hope you enjoy.

**Gold:** Khy and Sonii don't own PokeSpe or Shugo Chara

**Sonii:** But I own Gold! He's mine forever

**Khy:** -_-

* * *

_**Episode 2: Crazy Fangirls**_

Soni- Hello, and welcome to another Episode of Poke Chara

Khy- *bouncing on seat like crazy fangirl*

Soni- What is it now?

Khy- They're here * continues to stare at snack table*

Soni- Whose here? *follows Khy's stare and fangirl screams* OMG they're so much hotter in person!

Khy- IKR! EEEEEP *springs off talkshow couch and glomps Ikuto*

Soni- Khy get off of him. You can't attack the guests, * ironically, she's holding onto Green for dear life without any signs of letting go* (Kukai and Red just glance at each other, shrug, and sit down)

Khy- OMG, I can't believe you actually came. Sonii, can you believe we have four of, THE hotest guys on our show today?

Soni- No, I can't believe it. Somebody pinch me. *Green pinches Soni* AHHHH! Even their pinches are sexy

Green: Can you Get OFF?

Khy- Okay, we have to focus if we're going to become professionals at this. Okay, first question. Ikuto, what's it like being a God?

Soni- WTF Kind of question is that?

Ikuto: What? I'm not a God. The girls just treat me that way. I'm actually a pretty normal guy. I mean, I go to school, I do homework. I have a girlfriend…

Khy- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU DATING? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! WHO IS SHE?

Soni- Can you not go excessive fangirl at this moment?

Khy- Look who's talkin

Ikuto: Umm… Amu. I mean it's pretty obvious that we're dating. I mean I take her to Amusement parks. I buy her pastries. I save her life for crying out loud and what does she do to repay me. She shows up late when I'm leaving, she doesn't text me back and she never even kissed me once!

Soni- Wow, sounds like you two have some relationship problems. *turns to Kukai with a death glare* Speaking of relationships. You broke up with Utau right?

Kukai: Uhh…no…I didn't know I was supposed to. I like her why would I break up with her

Soni- Umm. Hello, because…never mind

Kukai: I'm still dating Utau, speaking of which, can I call her. She has a concert in five minutes and I want to which her good luck

Soni- NO, HOW DARE YOU TRY ASK TO CALL THAT B-

Khy- * covers Sonii's mouth* Yes, Kukai you can call her. Put it on speaker. I want to talk to her too.

Soni- He can call HER after the show

Khy- hush…

Kukai: Okay. One sec. What was her number again. Oh yeah. okay got it

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

Soni- See, she can't even answer the phone this is wh-

Utau: Hello?

Kukai: Hello my little Butterfly and how was your day

Utau: Awwwwwwwwwwww Kukai, did you call to wish me good luck *in voice you would use to talk to babies*

Soni- YUCK!

Kukai: * in same voice* Of course, this is the first concert I'm missing. I'll be there as soon as I can my little cupcake

Soni- Makes me want to puke

Utau: okay I love you my little pumpkin pie

Kukai: My little apple tart

Utau: My little muffin

Kukai: my littl-

Soni- OH SHUT UP!

Ikuto: Can you two get a room if you're gonna do that. That's my sister for pete's sake. I don't wanna hear all your mushy gushy love talk.

Kukai & Utau: So rude.

Utau: Well, I gotta go. Khy just invite me on next episode so we can talk

Soni- *to Khy* DON'T. YOU. DARE! *to Utau* You're NEVER com-

Khy- *rushed* Kay, bye Utau

Red: Umm… Are we ever gonna get interviewed

Soni- Sorry, we totally forgot about you guys. Moving on to our favorite PokeSpe characters, we have Red and Green

Khy- Now I can fangirl scream all over again. IT'S RED!

Soni- Red I suggest you hide. She might glomp you

Red: Wha- *is immediately glomped by Khy*

Khy- Sometimes, I'm so glad he's dense, because then he doesn't move out of my line of attack

Green: *stares at Sonii* Please tell me you're not gonna do anything like that

Soni- *looks up from digging in a bag that has mysteriously appeared in her lap, she has a rope hanging from her neck and a roll of duct tape on her arm. She's got a pair of handcuffs in her mouth* (sound muffled by handcuffs) Uh, ne. Nuting uf de sart. *translated- Oh no. Nothing of the sort*

Khy- *still hugging Red* At least I'm not that crazy

Soni- * initially done with her little project. We see Green tied to a chair with his hands handcuffed behind his back and his feet duct taped together. He's glaring at Soni* What? I didn't want him to run away. Now I can have him forever. Now if only I can get Gold.

Khy- Maybe next episode. For right now please untie Green. I don't think he was planning on going anywhere, his agent already signed him up for the full hour talk show.

Soni- * pouts* Fine

Khy- Now that that's settled, we should probably start the interview

Soni- I've always been wondering about all the shippings you have been put into.

Red: What are shippings?

Soni- Glad you asked! Shippings are basically potential relationships.

Khy- Like Green and Blue, You and Yellow

Soni- Green and Red

**Everyone-** 0_0

Soni- I can fantasize can't I?

Khy- Um, not during the show!

Soni- You know you love that shipping ^_^

Khy- huh?… -_-

Soni- * Cheshire Grin*

Green: Ahem. Our Interview?

Khy- Right, well… how do your feel?

Green: Well I hate always being paired with Blue. She's such a pesky girl

Khy- Well, we'll have to have her on the show to hear her opinion

*Ring, Ring*

Soni- Yay! Our first Caller. Heeyo!

Blue & Yellow: **Blue-** Heeeeyyy! OMG. Green you never told me you were going on a talkshow interview

**Yellow-** *quietly* Bonjour Red!

Green: Why would _I_ tell **YOU** what _I'm _doing?

Red: Bon-jour? What does that mean Yellow?

Khy & Soni- Umm, hello…OUR show, OUR phone call! Hiiiiii!

Blue & Yellow: **Blue-** Heeeeyyy!

**Yellow-** Bonjour

Soni- Uhh…Blue, are you always this enthusiastic?

Blue: Yeppps. Prettty Much !

Khy- Finally someone who speaks French like me. Quest'ce que tu aimes faire?

Yellow : Uhhh. I really shouldn't say

Khy- Just say it. Half this audience won't understand anyway.

Yellow: Alors, J'aime regarder Rouge.

Khy- QOI!

Soni- What did she say?...Wait a sec. Yellow since when do you speak French.

Yellow: My name _is_ French. Yellow de Viridian Grove

Soni- That can also be Spanish ya' know

Ikuto: Umm. If you live in the Viridian Grove, located in the Kanto Region, that's in Japan… You should be speaking **JAPANESE!**

Soni- Enough about languages, can we please get back to the interview? Bye Blue, bye Yellow. We'll have you on next episode. Kay? Bye

Blue & Yellow: Kay, BYEEEEEEEE!

Khy- awwww. Soni, why'd u go and ruin all the fun

Soni- Oh, shut up. Back to the interview Puh-leeze!

Ikuto & Kukai: Where were we again?

Khy- We were just about to go over you guys' shippings.

Ikuto & Kukai: Oh, GREEEEEEEAT!

Khy- I'll read the list

Ikuto- Amuto (Amu)

Kukai- Kutau (Utau), Kaya (Yaya), Kukamu (Amu)

Soni- Ikuto, why do you only have one shipping…Are you UNLOOOOOOOVED?

Khy- HOW. DARE. YOU?

Ikuto: Simple, I devote my heart to one person and one person only… I'm not a player like Kukai

Kukai: WHAT WAS THAT. YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?

Ikuto: Oh, I'm sorry I thought that thing with the the overly kissed lips was your face, my mistake. * smirks, than thinks about what he's said and rearranges his position on the couch, to being behind it.*

Kukai: *gets up and slowly walks towards Ikuto* *Ikuto backs up* Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna talk

Ikuto: Usually when someone says that, the chased always get hurt.

Khy- I'm going to end this before it gets out of hand

Red & Green: No, no. This is the best entertainment we've had all week. Let 'em duke it out.

Khy- Fine, but take it outside

Soni- This has been another episode of Poke Chara talk show. Stay Tuned for episode 3!

* * *

**Khy: **I can't believe we made it to episode 2

**Sonii:** Yeah, but who should we get for episode 3

**Khy:** What about all of our callers.

**Sonii:** You're kidding right? You want to invite, Blue, Yellow, Amu, and Utau?

**Khy:** Yeah

**Sonii:** That would be utter chaos and pandemonium…Let's do it. Then maybe Utau and I could duke it out.

**Khy:** No way are we ending with another fight. I'm going to have to find something to do with you two

**Sonii & Khy:** R&R

**P.S: **If you want to know what's in Soni's bag of goodies, please pm us.

**Khy:** -_-

**Sonii:** ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Enemies

******Poke Chara**

**Khy:** Because I felt so bad about taking so long to update the second chapter, i've posted the third one up as a bonus! I've decided that I'll try to update every Friday. Depending on how long it takes us to write each chapter. We need to get started on chapter four, like now. I made it a duty to update faster this time.

**Sonii:** Bravo -_-. You finally updated. It's been a week. That's slow

**Khy:** Well we can't update every day. And my stories get updated once a week and I don't complain.

**Sonii:** Good for you. My stories never get updated!

**Khy:** Can you stop complaining. We need to just get this episode started.

**Sonii:** Oh yes, I can't wait to kill that bi-

**Khy:** SONII! LANGUAGE!

**Sonii:** -_-

**Khy:** _(rolling eyes; I think I just created a new face lol) * does not show up; it's an "at" sign, "underscore", "at" sign*

* * *

_**Episode 3- Enemies**_

Soni- * sigh* Hi… and welcome to our third episode. Wondering why I'm not optimistic today? …Well…

Khy- DON'T BRING YOUR PERSONAL LIFE INTO THIS!

Soni- Well GOSH, I was going to say that Khy took away my bag of "goodies" so I can't torture the guests… -_-

Khy- Well Yeah… Not after what happened _last_ episode! Anyway Lets welcome our guests ^_^ … Utau

Soni- *grits teeth* You actually put HER on the show?

Khy- NO INTERUPTING! Also we have Amu, Yellow and Blue. Hey guys!

Amu: Sup.

Khy- So Cool and Spicy !

Blue: Hey!

Yellow: Hi.

Utau: Mmffmfffm

Khy- O_O UNTAPE HER MOUTH! I thought I took that bag away?

Soni- Really Khy? FINE. -_- BTW, You can't hide ANYTHING from me.

Utau: You should really keep _that _in a cage. Now hello. I would have said that earlier if I wasn't so rudely interrupted… *glares at Sonii*

Soni- *glares at Utau* You wanna start something BIT-

Khy- SONII! CALM.

Soni- *shoots more glares*

Blue: I like her! She's feisty. She knows how to get what she wants.

Khy- Yes she does.

Khy - *remembers donut incident* _

Soni- *remembers donut incident* Hehehe ^_^

Khy- *sweatdrop* Lets start simple: Who do you look up to?

Soni- Well my dad was always an inspiration to me…

Khy- NOT YOU!

Amu: My mom mostly, but sometimes my charas. Considering the fact that they're who I want to be when I grow up.

Khy- Cool, Spicy, and Motivated. Wow

Soni- No Comment, Don't. Say. Comment

Khy- *pouts*

Yellow: All the dexholders I guess. But of all of them, probably Red and Green.

Blue: Oh~ I second Green. But of course my friend Yellow here would choose Red. She's practically in lo-

Yellow: BLUE!

Soni- Wow this is getting interesting… Next question!

Utau: What about me?

Soni- Who cares?

Utau: You insolent pest. I'm just going to ignore you.

Khy- You should. Please continue.

Utau- The person I look up to the most would probably be my brother...

Soni- Yeah, you kiss your brother to get bubblegum hair over here jealous

Amu: Who you calling bubblegum hair?

Soni- Have you seen your hair honey

Utau: *ignores* As I was saying, though we are both idols, he is more experienced in different things than I am.

Soni- NOW my mind is interested. Tell me. What is he more experienced in? *sly grin*

Yellow: Right now Sonii's reminding me of Gold…

Blue: I know right?

Khy- Okayy moving on… NOW.

Soni- Okay fine… We asked the guys already, now it's your turn. What do you think about your most popular Shippings? I will remind you all:

For Yellow there are Special(Red), Feelings(Green), Granted(Lance), Amber(Gold), and Viridian(Silver).

For Blue there are OldRival(Green), Lucky(Red), ButtShipping(Gold), and Chosen(Silver)

For Amu there is Amuto(Ikuto), Tadamu(Tadase), Kukamu (Kukai)

For Utau there are None! :D

Utau: Excuse me?

Khy- Soni stop hating! Utau has Kutau(Kukai)

Soni- Now what do you think about your shippings?

Blue: Um "buttshipping"? Me and GOLD? Are you people serious? Im going to TRY and forget that.

*(Somewhere Far away) Gold: I feel as if I've been rejected… Nahh… Im amazing every girl loves me!*

Blue: Anyway, me and Silver are just like family. I couldn't NEVER date my brother. I love him, and I wouldn't want that to change. Now Green and Red I can imagine. Not to mention they are strong and HOT!

Soni & Khy- Tell me about it… *daydreams*

Blue: But Green would take my preference. He's a Gym Leader, the grandson of a famous professor. I mean, Pesky girl? He already has a pet name for me! He's perfect.

Soni- Yesssssss! In your face Khy, anyways… Yellow?

Yellow: *blushing* Um… W-wow. I guess… umm... I'm paired with all of those people? I mean Green was like my teacher. He taught me everything I know. Gold is just a good friend and he's just a little bit **odd**-minded.

Blue: Not to mention he looks like a mini version of Red.

Yellow: *blushing harder* Y-yeah I guess I never really noticed. Then there is Silver. I don't know why people put us together, so we were born in the same city… How is that a potential relationship? That's about it.

Amu: I think you forgot one.

Utau: Red?

Khy- Yeah Yellow, intrigue us on that shipping. *all the girls lean forward with sly grins on their faces*

Yellow: *Redder than red*Oh Um we are j-just good friends.

Khy- Uhuh…. Lets Continue

Amu: Why in the WORLD does eveyone pair me with Ikuto?

Utau: Umm, maybe because you both hang out a lot and he buys you things. Plus he's kissed you on several occasions!

Amu: ONCE. He kissed me ONCE!

Utau: Whatever, you know you liked it

Amu: Well miss high & mighty. How do you feel being paired with Kukai huh?

Utau: W-Well, u-ummm. I-I. Don't Know Okay. I mean I guess we like each other. We've only hung out like twice.

Soni- *fuming* TWICE! You might as well just get married.

Khy- Oh, shut up. You have Green quit complaining

Blue: * now fuming along with Sonii* WHAT. WAS. THAT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU START DATING GREEN?

*Ring, Ring*

Khy- *nervously* Before the atmosphere gets even tenser, we have a caller.

Kukai & Ikuto: **Kukai-** Utau, we need to talk. You haven't called me in two days

**Ikuto-** I just wanted to say hi to Amu. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Amu & Utau: **Utau-** I have a life you know I can't call you 24/7

Soni- I can

Khy- SHUT. UP

**Amu-** I-Ikuto. That was so OOC. What's the matter?

Khy- Okay, due to time restrictions and lack of interest, I will say this nicely. USE YOUR OWN TIME TO SETTLE YOUR RELATIONSHIP ISSUES! That is all ^-^

Soni- Wow, I guess we're all a little pissed off today. I think we shou-

*Ring, Ring*

Khy- Who the Hell is THAT?

Soni- I SWEAR!, If it's those imbecilles calling back.

Green & Red: Uhh, Hey?

Soni & Khy- *fan girl scream* IT'S GREEN AND RED!

Blue & Yellow: **Blue- **Ahem! Those are OUR men

**Yellow-** I agree.

**Everyone-** *gasps* I think she just admitted she likes Red

Red: What?

**Everyone-** *sweatdrops*, then slaps themselves* So dense

Khy- That's why I love you Red, so utterly, clueless at times.

Yellow: Well I think that's all we have time for. Am I right? The show can end now right?

Soni- No way! This is just getting good. Please continue

Khy- Sorry Soni but she's right. That's all we have time for. Next episode, we'll have our favorite characters that we absolutely love to dis.

Soni- ooh, even better. See ya next time

* * *

**Khy: **I finally finished this it took me FOREVER!

**Sonii:** …

**Khy:** Why so quiet?

**Sonii:** …T_T

**Khy:** what happened?

**Sonii:** We broke up. It's so not fair!

**Khy:** Who ended it? You or him?

**Sonii:** I did but still…

**Khy:** I say we talk about this little dilemma next episode ^_^

**Sonii:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Khy:** Hahaha, yes. I have the perfect idea for the next episode… *runs off to start writing*

**Sonii:** *chases after her* Hope you enjoyed the episode

**Sonii & Khy:** R&R

**P.S:** If you want to know about the donut incident, pm us and we'll gladly explain

**Sonii:** DONUTS!

**Khy:** calm Sonii


	4. Chapter 4: The Sissies and Sapphire

**Sonii****:**I can't believe you're doing this to me -_-

**Khy****:** Shush, Hello, we're back for another episode of Poke Chara! Today's episode will be utter fun, surprisingly for both of us…hehehe

**Sonii:** I can't believe you're going to bash the love of my life…

**Khy:** He's a sissy boy. Who, the hell flips his hair like a girl so much?

**Sonii:** *mutters* kitty boy

**Khy:** What was that?

**Sonii:** Oh nothing…hehehe

**Khy:** Anyway, moving on. Can we please get to the episode now?

**Sonii:** Fine, enjoy

* * *

_**Episode 4- The Sissies and Sapphire**_

Khy- Wow, I can't believe we're already on the fourth episode. Today is probably going to be my favorite episode

Soni- You mean because we get to dis our most hated characters

Khy- Yes, exactly why

Sapphire: If this is the dissing episode, then why am I here?

Khy- Because if you didn't come, then Ruby wouldn't have come

Soni- And then I wouldn't have anyone to make fun of.

Khy- Well I guess it's about time we introduce our guests. Today on the couch we have Ruby, Sapphire, Tadase, and Nagihiko

Saph: I still don't see the purpose in me being here

Ruby: You're here to keep me company

Tadase: Khy, do you really hate me that much?

Khy- Oh, way more than you can imagine

Soni- I love you though

Nagi: What about me?

Soni- You not so much…well, then again, with a haircut, a new fashion change, you'll be amazing *pulls out scissors from bag*

Khy- Oh great, not again. And I had such a great hiding place too! How the hell did you get that? *mutters now I have to hide it again; steals scissors from Soni* Soni, what has he ever done to you?

Soni- Nothing, it's just fun to mess with him

Saph: I think we're going to get along great!

Khy- Sadly, that's the exact same thing Soni said -_-

Soni- Well duh, we absolutely love making fun of Ruby

Khy- Even if Sapphire does like him more than she lets on…

Saph & Ruby: WHAT!

Khy- oops, did I just let the cat out of the bag…oh wait, anyone could have guessed that the way you two look at each other

Soni- Oh great. This went from a dis episode to "Couple Relationship Advice" with Dr. Khy…wait you pulled Ikuto out of a bag!

Khy- -_- Not funny Soni

Tadase: Umm, I don't want to intrude but…

Khy- But you are intruding Sissy Boy so please shut up

Soni- Don't talk to him that way! He's my cute little prince

Khy- Hello "dis-episode" I can say whatever I want… uh-oh, Soni, did you just say prince

Soni- Maybe, why?

Khy- You really shouldn't have done that!

Soni- Uh, why?

Khy- Just watch

Tadase: Prince, Prince, I'm no mere Prince you peasant! I AM THE KING, I SHALL RULE YOU!

Soni- *sitting on lounge chair with a bag of popcorn* This is so entertaining

Khy- SONI, CHANGE HIM BACK NOW!

Soni- I don't know how!

Khy- You have a bucket in that bag don't you?

Soni- Maybe, I have a lot of things in that bag _, _, _, _

Khy- I'm just going to ignore that comment and tell you how to solve this *whispers in Soni's ear*

Soni- Aww, do I have to, I kinda like him like this!

Khy- No, we need to get back to the show

Soni- Ugh, fine. *grabs bucket out of bag, and places it atop Tadase's head*

Khy- Now that that's settled, back to the show.

Nagi: So can I just go, because it seems to me that you guys are all having issues and I'm not needed, especially considering the fact that Soni just did my job for me…

Soni & Khy- SIT DOWN!

Soni- So Ruby what's it like being GAY!

Saph: *hysterically falls off the couch laughing* I'm glad I wasn't the only one that thought that from the beginning.

Khy- SONI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU HE'S NOT GAY!

Soni- yeah yeah I know. He's just in touch with his feminine side blah, blah, blah

Ruby: Hey…yeah you're right it's true. I am too much in touch with my feminine side. I need to learn how to be a real man. Maybe then Saph might go out with me… o/o maybe

Khy- Nagi can help you with that, right Nagi?

Nagi: Finally, I'm needed for something. I can definitely help with that. You know Ruby, I used to have a problem with acting like a guy too. Although I kind of had a waay different problem

Soni- I'll say…*mutters* crossdresser… I mean who pretends to be a GIRL!

Khy- SONI! That was a secret. If Amu heard that, she'd FREAK! Plus, it's his culture. It's family tradition. You can't make fun of tradition, IT'S A CRIME AGAINST NATURE!

*SPLASH* Tadase: *carrying an empty bucket* …and that's how you calm down a Khy

Khy- *we see a very wet, very angry Khy* of course you would know, cause Ikuto told you. *mutters* stupid kiddy king

Nagi: Okayy, back to my helping Ruby. Yes, Soni is right, I did used to dress as a girl. Khy is also right, it's my family's tradition. The boys of the Fujisaki family act as girls until a certain age. I was one of the greatest dancers in my family. My name was Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I was also Amu's best friend, until I "moved" to England to pursue my "dancing career". I, Nagihiko, returned without my "twin" sister.

Soni- can you PLEASE stop using air quotes. It's pissing me off. You know what go get Nadeshiko. She's funner to talk to. Says Rima, who by the way we should have on the show next time.

Nagi: Bu-But I can't…

Soni- JUST GO DO IT! I need entertainment. I get bored very easily…

Khy- SONI YOU KNOW HE CAN"T DO THAT! Because Nadeshiko is in "England"..

Soni- How many times do I have to tell you people to stop with the frickin air quotes!

Saph: Where's England?

Ruby: You weren't educated well were you?

Saph: I just need to know about how to battle. I need street smarts not brain smarts hmph

Soni- So Saph, since this is supposed to be a talk show but I'm so random, I have a question for you. Who inspired you to battle the way you do because we understand that you managed to get all eight badges of Hoen in 80 days?

Khy- Where did Nagi go?

Soni- yeah, he was kinda supposed to be back by now. He doesn't take that long to quick change. Even Rima can say that.

Nade: Umm, well Nagi went to the little boys room. He said he'll be back soon.

Khy & Soni- WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!

Nade: Well, Nagi called me and told me to come over. He said something about entertaining you…

Soni- Yes, about that. I think I want Nagi back.

Khy- Oh no you don't. You're not doing the same thing Rima did. Nagi was tired from that already. I'm not putting him through that again.

Soni- Aww. *pouts* Fine

Ruby: Wait…so are you Nagihiko?

Soni- Well DUH!

Nade: Um Soni, if you could please not spill the secret On NATIONAL TELEVISION! Thank You

Soni- Did not see that coming…

Khy- Well what do you expect. It's Nadeshiko. She does have a tendency to have a temper.

Soni- Wait I have a question? If you're really a girl…WHERE ARE YOUR BOOBS?

Nade: Well you see. It's kinda because I'm *whispers*

Soni- 0/0 uhhhh okay. I kinda didn't really want to know that.

Khy- *smirking*

Soni- You knew what she was gonna tell me didn't you? o_0

Khy- Oh, I already know all the secrets. You forget. You're dealing with my world right now.

Saph: You guys are funny. I wanna come back on the show again. Oh wait I still have to answer my question… eh never mind. Long story short. Ruby.

Khy- Well, surprisingly that's all we have time for. Hope to see you next time. We'll have all of the secondary characters on our show. Silver, Rima, Gold, and Yaya. Well hope to see you guys next time.

Soni- Wow, I can't believe the shows already over. Too bad Nagi never came back.

Nagi: Hey guys. Hope I'm not too late. My mom wanted me to go run an errand before I came back.

Khy & Soni- 0.0 When did you?

Soni- When did you go change…I mean come back?

Nagi: I have my ways

Ruby: Impressive. You must teach me that skill for future contest.

Soni& Saph bust into hysterical laugh

Soni- *in between laughs* What…do you…need…quick changing…for? ahahahahaha

Saph: Yeah…are you…gonna…surprise…them…with your…mad…quick changing…skills? Ahahahahahaha Are you gonna confuuuuse them?

*more hysterical laughing*

Khy- Oh, shut up. He probably didn't mean it like that…

Ruby: Well actually-

Khy- …but we don't have time for his answer. See you guys next time on…

Soni & Khy- POKE CHARA TALK SHOW! BYE

*Aftershow*

Clean-up crew passes by. We see Soni and Khy re-entering the studio.

Khy- I can't believe we're going back for the bag of goodies. Can't you just leave it here?

Soni- No I want my Glaceon back. You left the balls in the bag.

Khy- Technically that's your fault. Because you stole the bag back…

*hears rumbling in a supply closet*

Soni- Um, Khy quick question. What happened to Tadase?

Khy- Um…about that. Well you see….I'm not telling. Just don't check the closet

Soni- *opens closet* TADASE!...wait, why are you wearing a skirt…never mind Picture Time. Crap now I gotta find my camera…

* * *

**Khy: **So I've had this done but I just never posted it

**Sonii:** Well aren't you smart

**Khy:** Shut up Sonii. I still have to write the rest on my own miss lazy

**Sonii:** …T_T

**Khy:** Yeah yeah, you know it's your fault

**Sonii:** Well at least I can…I can…nevermind -_-

**Khy:** What were you gonna say?

**Sonii:** Nothing, idk I lost my train of thought.

**Khy:** And this is why I have to do all the writing.,

**Sonii:** yeah whatever. Let's go get icecream!

**Khy:** Hahaha, you and your icecream ;)

**Sonii & Khy:** R&R


End file.
